Snake in the Leaves
by harry1817
Summary: What if the snake summons, except Manda, wanted a real summoner. Someone to bring their clan back to its' noble and just image. Soon, they find a worthy summoner, in Naruto, the Kyuubi container.bleachxover eventual Harem...go clan restoration.
1. Chapter 1

Beta-Read by ElementalMaster16 my one of my fav people ever now that he's helping be by Beta-Reading ny chapters

Many, if not all of the snakes bound to the snake contract are sick, disgusted, and tired of Manda and Orochimaru with their cruel ways. So Nacondas, Manda's cousin of equal size and power, decides to make a new contract in secret and find a worthy summoner. That summoner is…Naruto.

**Snake in the Leaves**

A six-year-old Naruto walks through one of the many forests in Konoha, holding his bleeding left arm. He had just been attacked again, it was always the same. Every birthday they came, beating him, stabbing him, calling him demon, never relenting, nothing helped.

He always desperately tried to avoid them on the tenth of October, the day of his birth and the day Kyuubi died, but they always found him anyway. And once they did, he would not get away. How could he? He was just a kid.

Tonight was just the sixth intense beating he had survived in his short life.

He finally stopped walking and sat on an outcropping of rock next to an old pond

"Why? Why do they hurt me?" His tearstained face looked up at the crescent moon through the trees.

Why did they sneer at him? why did they glare at him and throw things at him? Why did they beat him on his birthday? Why was he always alone?.

He looked into the calm crystal waters and saw that his hair, face, clothes, and mouth had blood slowly drying on them.

He splashed the water on his face and rubbed both the wet and dried blood from his skin.

As he looked into the water, he couldn't help but let his tears fall into the crystal pool reflecting the moonlight. "I wish…I wish that I could protect myself. I wish I could make someone proud of me. I wish…I wish I could I could have something…anything that the village or anyone else couldn't take from me." His tears continued to fall and he curled up on the rock where he cried himself to sleep.

Up in a tree, overlooking the pond and the sad six-year-old boy, was an orange snake with black bands and a collection of purple scales on top of its head. It's golden eyes softened and the slit pupil expanded. A lone tear mad its' way down from its' left eye.

_'So young…too young and innocent to have to know this kind of pain.__'_ The snake had been watching this village for three years now and marvelled that this small boy, with almost no-one to lean on, could stand the physical and psychological torture these villagers had put him through. She had lived long enough to see battle-hardened warriors, mistreated slaves, and tortured prisoners break and fall into madness and eventual suicide. But this boy, who radiated kindness and life, was put through so much and even when he thought he was alone, didn't say a word against his **monstrous **home.

Then a thought struck her. '_Perhaps…perhaps he could be the one to posses it, to redeem our people and…just maybe we can give him what he wishes for?' _

Having a few moments to contemplate her idea and its chance of success, she made up her mind and poofed away. Leaving no other evidence of her presence than a cloud of smoke.

Deep in the lands of the Summon Snake clan, a huge white snake lay curled on a huge limestone rock sitting on a grassy hill.

His eyes were closed until he sensed a familiar presence. He raised his great horned head and looked below him to his left.

The orange snake appeared and bowed her head to him.

The giant white snake returned the bow. "**So, Yoruichi, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?**"The great serpent asked, cocking its head to one side.

The orange snake now known as Yoruichi looked up at the white snake and spoke. "**Nacondas-sama, I have important news. I believe I have found 'the one'." **Yoruichi said with a calm yet hopeful gaze.

Nacondas' eyes widened a little. "**Then speak Yoruichi, I trust your judgment, but I must know your reasoning. for this single decision is one that could either save as well as destroy our clan, the one must be chosen with care.**"He said with a calm, yet eager voice.

"**Of course Nacondas-sama.**" She replied.

She then told Nacondas all she knew about Naruto and what he is, as well as how the village treats him. Nacondas was amazed by this little human, and enraged with the actions of these peoplewho seemed to be too stupid to tell a kunai from the scroll it's sealed into. He had long known about the sealing of the mighty fox from his communications with the toad tribe. While Manda may have been the toads' enemy, those of the clan that supported Nacondas were friendly with them in secret, and apologized every time they were forced to fight the toads on Manda's orders.

Nacondas was silent for a few moments and then opened his eyes and looked at Yoruichi with the look of a leader commanding his forces "** I feel your analysis is correct Yoruichi. His will seems unbreakable and his kind heart refused to be extinguished. I want you to speak with him and befriend him. Do not lie to him, but if he asks a question he would not be ready to hear the answer to, then say as much and tell him that we will answer those questions when he's older. Find out what it is he dreams of…what he aspires to become. and only if he wishes to pursue a career in the ninja ways will you offer him the new contract. If he wishes for another life…" he sighs, "we shall respect his wishes. I will not become like Manda just to get our freedom and I will not use him like Manda and his vile summoner use each other and us." **He speaks the last part with determination. "**The snake clan has gone too long using fear and deceit to gain our desires. If we are to be reborn, the clan must break from old evils**."

Yoruichi nods. "**It shall be done my lord."** She then disappears in a puff of smoke and Nacondas looks up to the heavens.

"**Please…please let him be the one who is worthy.**"

By the pond in the forest, Naruto still lays fast asleep while the sun slowly rises into the sky.

He opens his eyes and sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looks around and his eyes water as he remembers why he is here. He yawns and stretches, while he thinks of things he can do for the day.

"**Greetings, Naruto."** A soft, kind voice says to him.

Startled he looks around till he spots an orange snake coiled up next to him.

His first instinct is to run, but when he looks into the snakes' eyes and only sees kindness a calm feeling overtakes him. He turned to the snake and sits down Indian style, he places his hands on his knees and curiously looks at the snake.

"Did…did you just say something"? He asks, never looking away from the snakes' calming eyes.

"**Yes that was me Naruto-kun. I am Yoruichi, a snake summon.**" She says in a voice that Naruto finds to be feminine and extremely beautiful.

Naruto thinks for a moment and crosses his arms over his chest. "So…you're like one of those poof dogs?"

Yoruichi blinks and sweat-drops at his statement and tilts her head to the side. "**Um…what do you mean Naruto-kun? What is a poof dog and why do you think I'm like one of them?" **Part of her feels slightly miffed that he compares her to a dog and the word poof doesn't add any endearing qualities about the name of whatever animal he's referring to.

"well...When the man with the Inu anbu mask watches me sometimes, he does these weird hand things and then poof, a little dog appears. He lets me play with the smallest one who likes it when I rub the pads on his paws." Naruto explained happily.

Yoruichi thinks for a moment when realization hits her and she smiles as much as a snake can smile. "**Oh I see, you mean he summons dogs. Naruto, that poof is just what happens when you summon something. The dogs are like me, but I am from the snake clan. Those hand things were probably hand-signs; the way ninja mold their charka to perform jutsus. Because he signed a contract with the dog summons, he can call them to help him if he gets a drop of his blood and does those hand-signs.**" Yoruichi says in a teacher-like manner.

Naruto thinks for a few moments and nods as he understands most of it. "So, if you have to summon creatures like that, who summoned you?"

Yoruichi shifts around in her spot as she relaxes a little. "**Well, no one. You see Naruto-kun, sometimes summons can come and go on their own, but it takes a bit of chakra to do so. Now, before we take that topic any further, I would like to ask you some questions.**"

Naruto Nods for her to continue and she begins.

"**Now, what is your dream?**"She asks seriously.

"I want to be a great ninja and someday Hokage." Naruto answers with a small smile.

Yoruichi smiles too. '**_Okay, at least he has the right profession for what I need to offer, but I better make sure of his reasons and seriousness._**_'_She thinks. She takes up an inquisitive pose. "**But Naruto, why would you want to work for a village that treats you so bad?**"She sees his look of surprise and decides to elaborate. "**I have been around this village for the past three years looking for something and I don't understand why you stay, let alone want to help them."**

Naruto's head hangs low, but then he raises it in determination. "I want to prove to them that I belong here and that I will help them. I think…" He looks pensive for a moment. "I think that the people think I'm connected with the Kyuubi." Naruto states, half expecting Yoruichi to attack him or run from him. Instead she just looks puzzled at him.

Inwardly she's surprised by how perceptive he is, but wants to see how much he knows. "**Why do you say that"?**

Naruto looks up at her in mild surprise that she doesn't hate him. "Well, I was born the day the fourth died defeating Kyuubi and I have these marks, "he says touching the whisker marks on his cheek, "and I kind of look like the fourth. So, I figure people see me and are reminded of everything they lost."

Yoruichi is stunned by the boys' insight and reasoning, even if it isn't quite the truth, but it could be seen as a logical conclusion for someone who didn't know the truth. "**I see. Well, while your reasoning is fairly logical and heavy in the understanding of others, that doesn't excuse their behaviour. But…I suppose that's something for a later discussion." **She then looks him in the eye. "**Naruto-kun, you said you wanted to be a ninja, right?**"He nods**. "Well, I'm here to make you a deal."**

Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion but nods again, waiting to hear her out.

"**Naruto, I would like for you to sign the snake contract and become our summoner." **She says in a polite tone.

Naruto looks surprised. "Why? Not to be disrespectful, but why would you offer this to me? I'm just a kid."

Yoruichi nods in understanding. After all he has never been given anything for free except by the Hokage. "**Naruto, let me tell you a small story about my clan." **He nods and sits straight up. "**Naruto, for a long time now my clan is viewed as a bad or evil clan. We have a reputation for being cruel and causing pain for no reason other than our own enjoyment." **She sighs sadly. "**This is not really who we are. Our clans leader, the boss summons known as Manda, and his summoner Orochimaru use us to do terrible things, and since Manda's the boss and Orochimaru has signed the contract and has Manda's approval, we are forced to obey.**

**recently, Manda's cousin, lord Nacondas, has been gathering some of our clan members up in secret and all of us want Manda and his summoner either gone or killed. So, he drew up a new summoning contract and we have been looking for a summoner ever since. However, we don't want a repeat of the past and wish our summoner to convey our true selves. We need someone who will do what is right and be loyal to his friends and precious people. I heard your wishes last night Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widen.

"**I'm impressed. You didn't once curse the village that rightly deserved it and you wished only for things to make your life happy and complete. I told lord Nacondas of you and he has agreed that, if you wish to be a ninja, you may sign our contract and we will aid you and teach you to be strong. Our only request is that you stay a good person at heart and see to it Orochimaru is destroyed. He uses us as disposable soldiers and tools of death. He has done horrible things to us and his comrades for his own pleasures and wants. He betrayed this village, has ruined many lives and continues to do so." **She took a moment to let this all sink in.

He seemed to be deep in thought. Yoruichi waited for a few minutes and then asked again.

"**So Naruto, will you do it? We will not pressure you into this. We will not be like Manda and make outrageous demands like the human sacrifices he desires for his help. We wish to be an honourable clan again and speak freely with other clans without fear of Manda's punishment. This is your choice Naruto." **She sits and awaits his answer, hoping.

After nearly fifteen minutes of thought, which is incredible for a six-year-old, showing that he has maturity beyond his years. he looks Yoruichi dead in her golden eyes. "I accept."

Yoruichi smiles, and nods. She then waves her tail and a large white scroll poofs next to her. She unrolls it with her tail, showing it was filled with empty slots. "**Then bite your thumb to draw blood and write your name with it. Then wet the hand you want to summon with, with your blood and press it at the bottom."**

Naruto obeys, when he is finished his blood glows golden on the page and remains as if written in golden ink.

He looks at Yoruichi as the scroll poofs away and she smiles her serpent smile. "**Congratulations, it will be an honour to be your friend and summons, master Naruto.**"

It has been seven years since that fateful day and Naruto had grown very strong in that time. He had purposely failed his first two genin exams because he wanted a team his age and he needed more time to learn from his summons. They had taught him a lot of things, among them were things like chakra control and other things the academy wouldn't teach. Mainly jutsus, most of which exclusive to snake summoners. They even helped him create some for himself or modify some from Orochimaru into less evil counterparts.

He and Yoruichi had become very close in that time. She has a human form of a pretty, beautiful in Naruto's opinion, girl around his age. She had dark skin, purple hair tied into a long pony-tail and golden eyes. She wears tight black shinobi pants, a black backless top that shows her beautiful curves with a golden snake in a spiral formation in front and a dark orange battle kimono top over it. She can remove her orange top for her more powerful moves that need flexibility and range of motion. On her feet are black ninja battle slippers and she has a white scarf around the lower half of her face. She stood at about 5' 10" and had a lean, muscular, but incredibly firm and feminine figure that, if and when other male shinobi, and a few females, see it, they would be driven mad with lust. She looks like this in private, minus the scarf on her face, but when in public she is in her snake form and wrapped around Narutos neck.

She became his constant companion when they exchanged some blood in an open cut they made in their hands. While in her snake form, she could do various attacks and be used as a weapon, scout, or tool. In her human form she was a goddess to him that could do nearly anything.

Of course Naruto was still forced to act like a weak obnoxious idiot because it would make him less of a threat in the villagers eyes and thus safer. Only drawing suspicion at first because he had Yoruichi draped around his neck, but with some acting on their part she was quickly written off as a victim to the boy's love for orange. But today would be different, this is the day he becomes a genin, the day he drops his mask and shows the world his strength, his true self!

Narutos true body is 5' 9" of pure muscle, his baby fat has all but disappeared though training, he has black hair with blond streaks, and his eyes are now slitted. It was part of the contract and necessary for some of the Hebi jutsu he learned during his training.

He no longer wears his orange nightmare, instead he now wears black, heavily pocketed, ninja cargo pants with loops for scroll carrying, kunai and shuriken holsters. This is secured around his waist with his snakeskin belt which he had made from shed snakeskin he'd gotten from Yoruichi. His shoes were armor-plated versions of Yoruichi's, and also black. He wore a dark green sleeveless muscle shirt and had his hands covered by fingerless gloves that reached just below the elbow, on the backs of the gloves was armor plating engraved with the symbol of a snake curled in the shape of the leaf symbol. His face was covered by a dark green facemask like Kakashi wears. He also wore black cloth over his slitted eyes since he long ago learned to see through vibrations, sound, and heat and chakra sensing. He could fight in total darkness if he had to, and had done so in some training.

He also had several seals placed on his body. Some gravity and resistance seals for training purposes giving him incredible speed when released, A couple of storage seals for some of his personal belongings, scrolls, and most importantly his sword, the Kage Kusanagi. It was made specifically to be stronger than Orochimaru's sword and could theoretically destroy the cursed weapon . It was also designed with special seals to give the sword several abilities, much like kiri's _Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_ (seven ninja swordsmen). He kept it sealed because as Nacondas had said while training him. "the wolf bares its fangs and is countered, but the viper hides his and strikes"

Naruto walks into his classroom and immediately everyone who was talking turns silent, trying to recognize this strange kid, it takes nearly a full minute for Iruka, the only teacher who gives Naruto a chance, to realize who he is. "Naruto? Is that you?"

Immediately after speaking the whole class erupts into murmurs of disbelief and looks of recognition.

"Naruto-baka! What are you thinking! dressing up and using henge won't make you any less of an idiot, you'll never be better than Sasuke-kun! Now take off the blindfold before you hurt someone and make yourself even more of a dobe!" (guesss who ^_^)

Naruto slowly turns his head in her direction, unnerving her and the other students, and speaks. "shup up Haruno!" This causes the class, even Sasuke, to look at him as if he's grown a second head and for Sakura to stare with her jaw on the floor miraculously at a loss for words for once.

"this is how I would normally dress if I wouldn't have had to behave like an idiot because of the villagers. I have decided to drop this charade, as it is of no more use to me. As for the blindfold, I have trained to fight without sight and therefore don't need my eyes at a time like this." Here he pauses for a second.

"For potential ninjas, you all sure suck at looking underneath the obvious. What if I had been an enemy ninja? Posing as a complete fool to lower your guard and then kill you before you know what's happened to you." He said calmly.

The class was dumbfounded, even Shikamaru was wide-awake and surprised.

Sasuke looked at the supposed "dobe" wide eyed. 'Had he really fooled everyone? No, that was impossible…right? He couldn't have fooled him, he was an Uchiha.'

Sakura recovered first. "S-Shut up Naruto-baka! Stop acting like you are better then the rest of us, you can't even do the bunshin no jutsu!" Sakura managed to screech out.

Naruto sighed. "Again Haruno, you prove your stupidity." A few eyebrows rose at that, and Sakura looked pissed off. Naruto turned his head to Ino. "Yamanaka."

Ino went rigid in her seat as his cloth-covered eyes looked at her. "Y-yes?"

"Tell me, what are the jutsus Sasuke knows." Naruto asks as he crosses his arms.

Sasuke looks curious as to why Naruto would ask about him.

Ino looked equally confused, but nodded anyway and replied to his question. "Um...well lets see. There's the bunshin, kawarimi, henge, and I think he knows some fire jutsus."

Naruto nodded at that, then he "looked" back at Sakura. "If I wanted to kill Sasuke, I would just have to use an earth jutsu to level all the trees and bury all objects around us to stop him from using the kawarimi. Then I could use another jutsu called "earth encampment wall" to raise three large slabs of earth around him to block his escape and then use Suiton: Teppodama making any fire jutsu useless, resulting in his death." The class was stunned once again and Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto continued "You see Haruno, Sasuke's fan-girls can tell anyone what they want to know about him and then plan to counter his skills. I on the other hand, made it look like I have no skills. So no one knows what I'm capable of. It's true I can't use the bunshin no jutsu, but that's because I have a condition where my chakra is denser and larger in quantity than that of a regular ninja. Because of that my chakra control goes out the window and I can't use little enough for the bunshin. However, I can make any type of elemental clone, including shadow clones."

Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were doubtful, and as if he was reading their minds, he snapped his fingers and four shadow clones poofed into existence, walked over to the window, opened it, and disappeared.

Silence in the classroom followed.

"Now," Naruto spoke again, "I would like to take this exam and go home, so let's hurry up, shall we?" He then walked up to the back row, sat down, and crossed his arms, waiting for the exams to begin.

After a little while a recovered Iruka finally spoke. "A-Alright then, let's get these exams started." He looked at his list of students. "Chouji Akamichi, you're up first."

And so the exams passed. Some graduated, others failed. Naturally Naruto passed, much to Mizuki's hidden ire. After Iruka told everyone to be back the next day to receive their teams and jounin instructors, he went back to his apartment.

Once he arrived, he locked the door before activating the silencing and blinding seals he had placed everywhere in his home so no one could see or hear what was inside. All anyone would see would be a run down apartment with covered windows.

Naruto went into his bedroom, placed his leaf headband and his blindfold on his nightstand, and sat down on his bed.

A moment later, the weight around his neck where Yoruichi always stayed disappeared and two slender, delicate arms wrapped around his chest and held his back against Yoruichi's soft assets.

"Naruto-kun, Don't you think that you might have gone a little too far? I mean sure Haruno is a joke of a ninja, but you pretty much verbally backhanded her." Despite Yoruichi's words, she was smiling and Naruto knew it. She had hated it when Naruto would allow the Haruno to hit him to keep up his mask. She also remembered how he always shielded her from harm while she was wrapped around his neck.

"I know…but now that I'm strong enough to take on anything below kage I refuse to play the idiot any longer, nor will I chance being put on a team of weak fools that don't realize the harsh truths of the ninja world." He said as he turned his head to Yoruichi, he then lifted his left hand, cupped her face and drew her close for a long, passionate kiss.

He and Yoruichi had indeed grown close these years and were lovers in all but the act itself. They wanted to wait for a time when they could relax and truly be together without concerns.

Naruto had asked Nacondas about it and Nacondas had given them his blessing to be together and informed him that if they "mated" she could conceive a child, as long as she remained in human form during her pregnancy. This made Naruto blush but he nodded. Nacondas also told him that this was how Orochimaru was conceived by the manipulations of Manda. He wanted a cruel and snake-like summoner, and he obviously succeeded.

When they finally broke the kiss, Naruto moved his arms around Yoruichi and moved her into a sitting position on his lap.

She laid her head on his right shoulder and he ran his right hand through her long, purple, silky hair after undoing her ponytail.

She sighed in happiness. He was handsome, strong, smart, kind, gentle, and all hers…for now.

Two years ago, she had, on orders from Nacondas, told Naruto who his father and mother were and about the fox sealed in him.

He was PISSED!

It took a whole day of destroying several training grounds before he calmed down. Then he cried on Yoruichi's shoulder and she cried with him for his pain. after several weeks and lots of long talks, he finally forgave his father and vowed to make his parents proud.

After learning that both the Namikaze and Uzumaki where famous clans, he decided to combine them into the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan.

This means that, when his identity is finally revealed, he would be forced to follow the clan restoration act and have multiple wives to insure the clans survival.

He had discussed it with Yoruichi who told him that she already knew about it and didn't mind, but only if they both approved of the females in question.

They spent the night like that, just holding and petting each other only getting up for a quick dinner of fried rice with beef. When they decided it was time to head in they changed into their sleepwear, Yoruichi, who always slept in a large t-shirt and gray sweat-shorts, snuggled next to Naruto who slept in only boxers. They wrapped their arms around each other and slowly began to drift off to sleep, comforted by each others' warmth.

Yoruichi looked up at Naruto as his eyes drooped. "I love you, Snake charmer." She said with loving affection.

He looked at her and smiled his foxy smile with his slitted eyes showing his love for her. "I love you too, my Hebi-hime."

Then he kissed her one last time before they both fell into a blissful sleep, each with a gentle smile on their face.

When Naruto awoke, he found Yoruichi laying her head on his left shoulder, while her hand resting on his chest.

He smiled and took her hand in his right hand, squeezed it gently, and leant over to kiss her gently on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw she was being kissed by her man and smiled as she returned it.

When they parted, they were both slightly breathless.

"I love waking up like that." Yoruichi said when they parted with a seductive voice and a serpentine grin.

Naruto smiled. "I live to please, my Hebi-hime."

"Damn straight you do." She said with a smirk, to which he answered by kissing her again.

After that they both got up and went to the shower.

They may not be ready for sex yet, but that doesn't mean they didn't enjoy looking at each others bodies, let alone the occasional groping.

When they exited the shower, light blushes on their smiling faces, they went back to the bedroom and got dressed. Once they were both dressed in their usual attire, they ate a light breakfast of cereal and toast as they spoke of what to do that day and who Naruto's jounin sensei could be.

Naruto smiled evilly and Yoruichi returned it. Whoever it was, was about to get one hell of a surprise


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto and Yoruichi, in her snake from around Narutos neck, were heading towards the academy, Naruto sighed. Today was the day. The start of his life as a ninja.

He raised his hand and touched his new eye plate. On the way home the night before, he'd used a special metal-bending jutsu and reformed the headband to fit over his eyes and the top of his nose. He'd engraved two coiled snakes facing the leaf symbol on it.

While reforming the plate of the headband he'd been reminded of why he wore blindfolds.

"**Remember Naruto. A snake must be completely at ease when fighting blind as our speed makes it hard to see and, when lying in wait, you can't always see your prey, or predator. Also, now that your eyes have slits like a snake, it would do well not to show them. The ignorant in the village already view you as a demon. If you start to resemble Orochimaru, they will be all the more adamant in trying to kill you." Then Nacondas paused, and chuckled. "Plus, it may be funny to see the looks on an enemies face when you get serious and remove your blindfold. I know it limits you so you can't use more of our hypnotic and fear based jutsu, but those are signature moves of our clan. Use them if you absolutely need to, but wait until you are stronger to use them freely"** That had been Nacondas' warning and wisdom years ago when he'd altered Narutos' eyes. Naruto had experimented in secret with a few animals and found that, if they were weak enough, he could scare them…to death. So, Naruto put up a genjutsu over his eyes to make them normal while he wore the blindfold. It was just part of the act.

Now though, he was unleashed from his restrictions.

Yoruichi smiled her serpentine smile as she looked at Naruto. He was finally being himself in public.

As Naruto made it to the academy, He stopped just outside the door. He lowered his head a little. "Ready, Hebi-hime?" He asked with a smile.

Yoruichi, in snake form still, smiled her snake smile. "**Always, snake charmer.**"

Then, Naruto opened the door, and entered.

The room went silent. They were all still stunned at this new "true" Naruto.

Sakura wisely, FOR ONCE, kept her mouth shut. (Miracles do happen!)

Sasuke eyed Naruto with his usual bored glare, but there was a hint of inquisition in his eyes.

Everyone else just looked at him and kept quiet.

Hinata looked worried and Kiba, noticing, put his arm around his long time friend.

(Naruto acts the same in those years, but never lets anyone see him train, so Hinata never saw him train the first time or followed him and started stalking him. For NaruxHinata fans, sorry, He'll be paired with older women and another bleach girl. But at least I gave her a non-pervert Kiba.)

As Naruto sat in the back row, he crossed his arms and waited.

Everything went about as expected. The ino-shika-cho group lives again, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are a tracking team, And the Uchiha, Haruno, and some pale creepy guy obsessed with referring to male genitalia were the assault group.

After Iruka finished with everyone else, Sakura noticed something and voiced her opinion. "Iruka-sensei?"

He looked at her. "Yes Sakura?"

"What about Naruto-ba…I mean, Naruto. He's the only one left and he doesn't have a team?" She asked.

"I was getting to that Sakura." Iruka said with sigh. "Naruto is being placed with a jounin alone. Like you and your sensei, his have specific qualities that will help him grow and make a good team, even if it is just a two-man cell." Iruka explained. Then, as he was about to ready off the name…a black ball crashes through the window.

It unrolls and kunai stick it to the wall to show a huge banner that reads: THE GREAT AND SEXY, ANKO MITARASHI!"

The class was stunned. The women half was stunned at the entrance and daring of her mostly fishnet clothing, while the male half were either out with nosebleeds, drooling, or having a mental shutdown.

"Iruka sweat-dropped and coughed. "Anko, You're early."

She blushed and sweat-dropped before standing up straight with her right hand scratching behind her head as she smiled weakly. "Oops."

Half the class fell down, while Naruto and Yoruichi smirked.

Iruka sighed. It was just one of those days. "Naruto, your sensei is Anko."

Naruto nodded and walked up to Anko. "I hope to meet your expectations and your approval, Anko-sensei." Naruto said with a bow.

Anko smirked we'll see. Now, lets go!" She yelled as she leapt out the window. Naruto tilted his head to the side and shrugged. He then leapt after her.

Everyone could only think one thing. "_What kind of team are they gonna be?_"

Anko lead Naruto to the forest of death. Once there, she took him to the tower and up to the fighting ring with the giant hands in a hand-sign pose.

She waited for Naruto to join her in the middle of the ring and…lunged at him.

She tackled him to the ground and hugged him like a boa hugs a mouse.

"Naru-kun! We did it! Ha, we're on the same team!" she cooed.

"Yes, yes Anko-chan. I know. I'm glad too." He said as he sat up and moved her to sit on his lap.

Anko smirked and then pulled Narutos' face to her and kissed him deeply.

Naruto smiled into the kiss as he remembered when he'd first met the Snake mistress.

(Flash back)

It was a warm night two years ago and Naruto, having dropped his disguise for training and going out tonight, was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a good place to practice. Yoruichi was back at home. She'd been exhausted after training the day before and decided to take a day or two to rest.

As Naruto was about to leap to another roof, he heard faint grunts and sounds of pain.

He looked down into an alley and says something that made his blood boil. There were six men at the alleys' entrance, blocking it off, and they appeared to be jounin. Further in the alley were two women. One with wine red eyes and another with short purple hair.

Naruto listened in as the men approached. He noticed the women looked like ninja, but seemed off.

"Well, Well, Well. Look here boys. It's the two hottest and most elusive pieces of ass in all of the leaf village." They all snickered. "Oh, what's wrong? Feeling dizzy. Well, the drugs I slipped into your sake and dango will do that is suppose. Don't worry, we'll make you feel better." The man had a sick expression on his face as he and his friends came closer.

Naruto saw the two women were weakened and couldn't fight back. He'd seen enough.

He jumped down between the two. He was nearly as tall as the women, due to his growth spurt, and looked at the men with his blindfold-covered eyes. "I cannot allow you to defile pure leaf maidens like this, vermin." The young man said.

The men were surprised and annoyed. Anko and Kurenai were surprised, and flattered. They blushed at his proclamation.

"What pure maidens? All I see is sex meat in bandages and fishnet wrappings. Now go away boy or we will hurt you!" The man yelled.

Naruto shook his head and removed his blindfold. His eyes were closed as he lifted his head back up. Then, without a second to spare, his eyes flashed open, and the three jounin fell to their knees.

The two Kunoichi were surprised at this. "_Who is this guy?_"

Naruto had activated his eye jutsu called "Snakes' Den/ Fear Gaze". It made whomever it caught, in a similar genjutsu like Tsukuyomi. Except you were in a snake's underground den with a giant blue-eyed snake and your worst fears were gathering around the serpent and marching towards you.

The men were so terrified that they couldn't even scream. Finally, when Naruto released the genjutsu, they fell down unconscious.

Naruto turned to the woman and the gasped. His eyes were slitted, but cerulean blue. They vaguely reminded one of Orochimaru, but where the snake sannin's eyes held cold hunger, this guys' eyes held warmth and comfort.

"You are safe now." Naruto said as he waked towards them.

"W-Who are you?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto thought for a second. "I am…the snake hidden in the leaves." He then made two shadow clones that picked up the two women and took them to the hospital to get checked out. Once they were dropped off, Narutos' clones dispelled and Naruto continued on his was.

Meanwhile…

Anko and Kurenai were talking about this strange young man.

Anko vowed to find him and either thank him, or test his skills.

After almost a week she found him while he was in the forest of death. She came upon him as he summoned…a snake as big as Manda!

Anko was ready. If this guy had the snake contract then…Orochimaru was involved.

She listened in on the young man and the snake.

"Nacondas-sama." The man said.

Nacondas? Anko had never heard of him before.

"**Hello Naruto**." The huge summon said.

Another shocker for Anko. Hers and Kurenais' savior was the Kyuubi container?

"So, Nacondas-sama, what will I be learning tonight?" Naruto asked.

"**Tonight, I will teach you "armored scale skin" and "grass growth" These will offer protection and hide you from enemies. Then, after you have mastered these jutsu, I will teach you how to wield the Kage Kusanagi. You must be proficient in it to stand a chance at killing Orochimaru.**" The huge summons said.

Anko was shocked. "_They want to…kill Orochimaru? But why would a snake summons want to kill their contract holder?_"Anko thought.

"I understand Nacondas-sama. Don't worry, as soon as I am strong enough, I will kill the traitorous snake bastard and his tyrant worm Manda. I will free you and the rest of your clan so that the snake contract will come back to the hidden leaf village and be a respected clan once. More." Naruto said with certainty.

Nacondas smiled his serpent smile. "**Thank you, Naruto**."

Anko didn't know what to think. The snake summons…hated Orochimaru and Manda? They wanted to come back and be a respected clan again? Was this real?

She decided to test it. She walked out towards them.

"Good to see you again, pure maiden." Naruto said as he turned his blindfold-covered eyes to Anko. She blushed.

"_Damn he sounds so HOT when he talks like that!_" She thought as she approached.


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm, hey Naruto." She said with a grin she hoped was convincing. She looked up at Nacondas. "Wow…big white snake you have there." She felt like she was looking at a copy of Manda, but with different coloring and kinder eyes.

"Well, thank you. But I'm surprised you haven't commented on Nacondas-sama." Naruto said with a smile.

Anko went through several shades of red as she looked at him and blushed…realizing how her last statement had been interpreted. "T-That's not w-what I was talking about!" She said with clenched fists.

Nacondas laughed and Naruto smirked. "I know, but you were so tense. If we're going to talk, I would like for us to be comfortable. I assume you heard everything while you were hiding back there." Naruto, without moving his head, pointed to the exact spot she had been.

She let her head fall in shame for being detected. She raised her head and smiled sheepishly as she looked at him. "Oh…uh…sorry about that."

Naruto chuckled. "It's fine. Now, what did you wish to know? Also, what is your name? I could continue you to call you pure flower, but I would like to get to know you better than a title.

Anko blushed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot around Naruto. "Well, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I wanted to thank you for before when you helped my friend Kurenai and me. I'd also like to know what's this about Manda and Orochimaru and you killing them."

Naruto looked thoughtful. He was still trying to make up his mind when a female voice was heard. "I think we can trust her Naruto-kun."

Anko looked around for the owner of that voice. It seemed to come from behind Naruto, but there was no one there. Then she saw it. An orange snake slithered out from around Narutos' neck. It slithered down to the ground and moved away from Naruto. When it was a few feet away from him, a big cloud of smoke poofed into existence. When the cloud disappeared, there stood a girl Narutos' height and age standing next to him with her arms crossed under her fairly developed breasts. Anko thought she was pretty cute, and the fact that she had a grin that matched the one she usually wore helped out with her instantly liking the dark-skinned girl.

Naruto looked at her. "You think so Yoruichi?" Naruto asked. She walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way Anko understood and that had Naruto, with his sightless vision, rooted to the spot he was on, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her nice sized breasts into his back.

She smiled s sweet smile. "Yes, I do. I told you I've watched this village for some time and I know she hates Orochimaru as much as you and the rest of the snake clan does. She was his student, and he left her like trash after putting a curse seal on her. And because of that, the villagers treat her similar to how they treat you. She also wears the mask of a sex-crazed, blood-obsessed psycho, to keep people from hurting her again. She only allows Kurenai and the old man to see her real self." Yoruichi said as she looked at Anko.

Anko was stunned. This…snake…girl…person had just nailed her entire profile on the head. She didn't think anyone would know that much about her.

Naruto looked down for a moment, and then reached up and took off his blindfold. He looked Anko in the eyes.

Anko gasped. She could see it, as plain as day. She saw his pain, his loneliness, and his fear of being hurt by anyone who approached him. She'd eyes like that every time she'd looked into a mirror. Behind both their masks, they were the same fragile, broken, lonely people that had wanted nothing more than one simple thing to hold onto in their lives.

Naruto saw much the same in Ankos' eyes. As much as his blind-sight skills would allow him to see, Naruto still found that the real way to know someone, was to loom into their eyes. That was another reason why he'd wanted to wear his blindfold on top of training reasons. He didn't want anyone to see the workings of his soul, or his pain.

Naruto walked over to Anko and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I would like to tell you some things…Anko-chan. If…you'll listen." Naruto asked hesitantly.

Anko nodded and they both sat down on the ground as Naruto took a breath and started to explain. He told her everything. Everything he knew about himself, about why he was training to kill Orochimaru and why he wanted to be a ninja.

Without realizing it, after Naruto was done, Anko started to tell Naruto everything about her. Her past, her old sensei, her friends, how hard it was to be betrayed and how the village treated her.

By the end, both had silent tears running down their faces and Anko sobbed a little. Naruto opened his arms and she dove in. He held her and let her cry, much as Yoruichi had for him a while ago.

Yoruichi looked on and smiled. Sure, she was a little jealous that another woman was hugging Naruto, but she knew that it would eventually happen, and she was glad it was someone who shared his pain. Yoruichi had a stray thought then. "_Maybe…Anko could be one of Narutos'_…"She let that thought go and decided to wait and see how they would get along before going any further.

Nacondas smiled down at the two humans. He knew of Anko since she was the only other snake summoner of the old contract besides Orochimaru. He wished he could have met her before now, but she never summoned the larger summons for fear of accidentally summoning Manda.

He silently poofed away and let them be until he was called again.

That evening, Naruto and Anko talked more and became friends. Naruto introduce Anko to Yoruichi and they hit it off very well. Well enough to make Naruto nervous when they both gave him the same sweet, mischievous smile.

"_Oh No! Another Yourichi…With Kunai!_" Naruto mentally wailed as he sweated.

From then on, for the next couple of years, Naruto and Anko would hang out a few times a week, when she didn't have missions, and just have fun. Yoruichi explained that, because of certain gifts for being the new contract summoner, Naruto would have a nearly adult body by 13 and stay like that for a good while. She also let it slip about Narutos' parents and the eventual clan restoration act requirements. Anko licked her lips at the thought. She and Yoruichi confronted Naruto and asked him what he thought about Anko being his wife someday. Naruto weighed the thoughts in his head. Anko was HOT, kind, beautiful, skilled, strong, affectionate, loyal, and knew his pain. She was also sadistic and crazy as hell sometimes…but he could live with that…he hoped. Plus, Yoruichi had fun with Anko, and they got along like sisters…which Naruto could almost swear they were at times. So, he smiled and nodded and got down on one knee, as he had done with Yoruichi, and took Ankos hand.

"Anko-hime, I don't have a ring yet, and I haven't gotten my family name back either, but if you could find it in your heart, would you marry me?" Naruto asked as his deep, blue, uncovered eyes looked into her light purple ones.

Anko…was touched. Except for Naruto, no one ever treated her like a lady and still respected her as an equal.

She smiled as a small tear made its' way down from her left eye. "Yes, Naru-kun…I would love to."

Naruto let out a smile that looked like it would split his face in half. He stood and reached up to cup Ankos' face. He gently pulled her forward and just before their lips met, he looked at her. "I love you…Anko-hime…thank you." He then kissed her.

It was soft, slow, and filled with all the passion one could squeeze into that tiny amount of contact.

Anko was in a haze of love, lust, and a tingling feeling that felt…UNBELIEVABLE! She knew Naruto was pouring a small amount of chakra into the kiss and he was directing it to every pleasure nerve in her skin.

When the kiss broke, Naruto and Anko looked at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

Ahem…" Yoruichi said as she made her presence know.

Anko and Naruto looked over at her as she walked over to them and smirked. "My turn." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ankos' neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate, tongue filled kiss. They moaned into eachothers' mouths as the kiss lasted for a few minutes. When they parted, a slight bridge of saliva disappearing between their warm mouths, they looked over to see Naruto…out cold with a huge river of blood rushing down from his nose.

Anko chuckled. "I guess we were to much for him, huh Yoru-chan." Anko said with a sly smile.

Yoruichi smirked back. "He'll get used to it…eventually. We'll just have to do it more often to build up his immunity…to a point."

Anko laughed. "Oh, I think this is going to be one hell of a family Yoru-chan."

Yoruichi smiled. "You bet, Anko-chan."

Naruto, still knocked out, had visions of naked snake women dancing around in his head. His only conscious thought was, "_Kami…THANK YOU!_"

(Flashback end)

As Naruto and Anko continued to kiss on the arena floor, Yoruichi had already changed back and put her arms around Narutos' neck and leaned into his back. "Settle down you two, we can pick this up at home…later." She said in a sensuous voice as she licked Narutos' ear in way that made both him and Anko shudder in delight. Since Anko had agreed to being with Naruto and Yoruichi, they had moved in together at Ankos'…in secret, and shared the same bed when Anko wasn't on missions. The three of them were all virgins and wanted to keep it that way, until they could relax and enjoy it…or their wedding night, which ever came first.

Anko stood up and Naruto soon followed with Yoruichi still on his back.

"Alright Naru-kun! We're staying here tonight and tomorrow, the tort…training begins! Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're my man now." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto and Yoruichi returned the smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Anko-sensei."

Then the three let out a chilling laugh.

In his office, the old Hokage suddenly got a chill running down his spine. "_I…get the feeling my life is about to get more…troublesome._"

Two male Nara's sneezed and The old man tried to calm his nerves with his little orange book.

**Hi, listen, I'm taking suggestions for harem members. I need the character and the reason she would be good for the harem. I don't really know how to do polls yet, so just write your nominations in your reviews and thanks for the great feedback.**

Next chapter, Sasuke should he be good or evil

**AN:Going to add a poll for the harem its going to pretty big like 5-12 girls, also for shinigami-vizard-hollow froms he will be one of them.**

**also going to bring back the Espada and there Fracción and there going to be dead loyal to Naruto no matter what his going to be why you ask will because !THERE ALL BADASS!.**

**Naruto will have a Zanpakutō and this best part is I am going to let you decide what it i,how it looks,how long it will take for him to learn both Shikai and Banki,What type it is(and if you dont know what I mean about that is then go to Bleach wiki and look up Zanpakuto) but know that the Kyuubi who will be a woman is going to be his sword spirit just PM me about the Zanpakuto detalis I will chose the one i like the best.**

**Naruto will learn kindo all of them.**


	4. AN1

To all that like Snake in the Leaves and for the one who hate it fuck off no wait even bettar bring it on I will use the flames to cook Anko some Dango's and Naruto ramen.

So some notes Harribel and Kurenai are in the Harem.

There will me a Female Gaara aka Gaia,and Haku

Naruto Zanpakato will be a nodachi which he will get after I finsh my next chapter but wont have shiki untail the wave mission how he will get get it hehe I 'll let you geauss here a hint it invloes protecting the people he cares for and loves.

Naruto Zanpakuto is called Okoraseru Kami Umi Arashi in english it is Enrage Divine Sea Storm,The hilt is 32 centimeters with a dark blue wraping,the blade is 145 centimeters long and pale blue with the non cutting edge having a wave and sky blue lightning like design on Zanpakuto give Naruto control over wind,water and lightning,He can call up storms of diffenet kinds,thunder and lightning control and mastery,He will be able to summon up winds that make Temari's look wind's look like a breeze

He will start to learn kido spell soon,Also Pm if you think the Harem woman should get zanpakato's and learn kido spell's too.

About the woman most will still act the same just alittle possive of Naruto even among each other snice they will want there Naruto time

Anko will still act the same for the most part,she will just be alittle nicecer to others

Kurenai will be possaive as will all of the Harem members in the terms of other woman checking Naruto out when there togather

Yoruichi will begain acting like she do like in the anime with teaseing

Harribel will show alittle more emotions,but not much unless she's around Naruto

I am going to replace Most of the espada with Oc's here is the people staying or being replaced

Espada 0 and 10 is gone going to make a Oc for those spot

Espada 1 is staying

Espada 2 is gone Oc replacemint

Espada 3 is staying

Espada 4 is staying but is A female verson

Espada 5 is staying but chageing personitly

Espada 6 is staying but is a female verson

Espada 7 is gone oc repalcemint

Espada 8 is gone Oc replacemint

Espada 9 is staying

**I might add more to this you never know.I promise to have the next chapter up soon as possable**

**BONUES CONTANT characters**

**Going to add Tali,Liara,Miranda and Jack from the mass effect series why beacause I LOVE ALL OF THEM will be seen and simi-Important to the will be up yo you if any join Naruto's Harem(At least for know I just might end up adding one of them anyways)**


	5. AN2

**I AM A Guy if any of you are wondering**

To every one I have not giving up on this story but I wont have anything new uploaded in the next few days snice I had planed on to.

I will be getting surgey on my ankle and will be out for the Goddess(1) know how long.

Going to add poll for Woman form Narutoworld for his harem later.

Taking on some challage for my story so send them in and I will try my best.

Should I put in filler and funny chapters its your choice.

Miranda and Jack which one should I add to his harem since there the two most human.

(1)I Worship Goddess of the old myths the main ones being Artemis,Aphrodite,Athena,and Gaia from the Greeks,Amaterasu and Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto from the Japanese,Isis and Bastet from the Egyptian and the Valkyrie from the Norse.

Well that all until next time.


	6. Haram Update

Haram so far from bleach there is

Harribel and Yoruichi are already in

There is Three spots left for the bleach woman so get those votes in.

The one I am adding are.

Nelliel(Note she will not have to deal with the becomeing a child thing)

Sun-Sun,Mila Rose and Apacci(they are one whole spot)

Retsu Unohana(The Sexy Shinigami Healer)There Will be time when Tsunade wont be able to heal Naruto and the other like when she is low on Chakra,hurt badly inc..)

Kūkaku Shiba(The Busty Fire works Master I wonder were she pull out all the fire works from hehe I am such a PREVART)

I was going to add SoiFong but with Yoruichi being around her it would just be to much work to change how she acts.

* * *

><p>The Poll is closed for the Woman from Naruto's World<p>

From Naruto world we have

Anko and Kurenai are already in

Adding Samui and Karui in as a request and challage from two unnamed is NOT taking up on of the spots

The one I am adding are.I might Add a few others later on

Kushina(Ya go Uzmakicest)

Tsunade and Shizune(Yes people she is in the busty Hokage Milf and so is her helper is in Naruto is so lucky)

Hana and Yuugao(You cant have Anko and Kurenai in with out the others snice they help save his life by acting like Anbu)there one spot)

Tsume and Mikoto(GO Milf Power hehe)there one spot)

Tayuya(The Succubus yes people I said it is going to come from Tayuya a clan of Succubus)

Female Gaara a.k.a Gaia,Fuu,Yugito Nii(There like Naruto so they need some Loveing)


	7. Contracts and Shokans Royalty BetaRead

Beta-Read by ElementalMaster16

AN:I add a poll on my profile for the Harem Members so just vote for the ones that you want in the SAS-gay will be evil Really like Tier Harribel she is going to be in the harem and will so will Kurenai because **I HATE Kurenai AND Asuma as a pairing**  
><strong>I Hate Asuma somewhat just for the fact that him and Kurenai got together and got married in the anime and manga I mean what kind of woman would go out with a smoker let alone fuck them and get pregnant with there child I mean come on if he didn't die from being a Ninja than The lung cancer would have done him in plus the second hand smoke would have bad for a baby to be around.<strong>There will be Asuma bashing so take that Asuma(Evil laugh)  
><strong>(Forgive me if your the type of person that like that in a person I at not trying to come off as A person who completely hate smokers its just pisses me off to no end that Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto had put those two together) it up there with Fan girls and Yaoi.<strong>

Naruto contract is not apart of The SnakeFags is his owns so the snakefag will not know that Naruto can summon snakes yet.

Anko will sign Narutos snake contract later on and help train him.

Naruto's Kage Kusanagi will only be used on Orochimaru only.

Naruto will use his Zanpakuto only on people he think will be a challenge much like Ulquiorra not using his sword most of the time using hand-to-hand combat or Ninja tools,and Jutsu

The Esapda will help teach Naruto.

Manda knows that most snakes Hate him but are too scared to rebel since he has most high powered snakes on his side.

Most snakes are and will stay and be loyal to Manda and Orochimaru,The one's that hate them as sided with there are some that are to afraid to rebel.

_Thought speech and pissed of Naruto:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said_

**Yelling and VERY PISSED OF NARUTO speech:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said**

Story speech:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said

**Story start now**

"Wake up gaki it's time to begin you tort-I mean training." Anko said with a grin that would make Orochimaru proud.

"Mmm five more minutes Anko-hime." Naruto said/asked.

"If you get up know I will buy you all the ramen you want for the next month." She said. Naruto didn't need anything else to be said he started running around the tower getting ready as fast as he could.

"You know Anko-chan that was a dirty thing for you to say to get him up you're not going to buy him ramen at all are you." Yoruichi asked.

"Hehe no he would eat up all my saving's if I let him." Anko said back.

"You so cruel you know that right?" Yoruichi (Is in her human from) said with a grin.

"Ya I know." Anko responded seductively before kissing her on the lips and pushing Yoruichi on to the bed and hopping on top of her.

Naruto was in a great mood today, One he had a bad-ass but sexy sensei Anko Mitarashi and two aforementioned sensei promised to buy all the ramen he wanted for the next mouth. Stepping into the shower he couldn't help but think about his conversion with Anko about the night he saved her and Kurenai.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_"Naruto-kun you know Kurenai the other woman that you saved that night?" Anko asked while resting her head on his chest, Yoruichi was asleep with her head on his shoulder letting loose a small snore._

_"Yes what about her?" He asked._

_"I was wondering if I could tell her about us, you and the snakes. She's my best friend, one of the few people that didn't call me the snake whore or snake bitch, and ever since that night you __saved us she has been looking for you. She is also beginning to see how different I act and knows something is up." Anko asked hoping he would say yes._

_"Sure I see nothing wrong with it but I must ask why?" He questioned._

_"I wanted to see if she would like to join your Harem." She said back._

_"I see nothing wrong with WAIT MY WHAT!"Naruto screamed. He knew that he might of ended up having to go under the CRA but he never thought that His 'Jiji' would really do that and put him through it let alone the civilian council. "He must have told them yet this is going to be so fun" Naruto thought to himself evilly._

_"Your harem since you're the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans you fall under The CRA, meaning you need to have more than one wife to rebuild said clans the Hokage told me to tell you when I was waiting to get you from the academy" Anko phrased like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_"Why does my life have to be so hard?" Naruto thought to himself while crying anime tears. "Wait I have never heard of the Uzumaki being a clan before" He asked confused._

_"The Uzumaki were the ones who that put a end to the clan war's they helped build Konohagakure no Sato, they owned the other half of the village that the Senju didn't along with a country called Uzu no Kuni and to answer how your related to the Namikaze clan its because the Yondaime Hokage as you know is your father." Anko(1) said_

_"Anko-chan can you tell me what you know about the Uzumaki clan?"He asked hoping she knew at least little about his clan._

_"Sure and the Hokage said he would like to see you in the morning also" Anko responded happily._

FlashBack no Jutsu Kai

"Who would have thought that I own half the the village. I can't wait to see the villager's faces when they find out they treated the son of the strongest Hokage worse then the slaves of Iwa" Naruto laughed to himself will stepping out of the shower and toweling off. Naruto began to dress putting on a pair of orange boxers, black mesh shirt, dark green jacket, black shinobi pants, shinobi sandals, and finally placing his headband over his eyes.

Leaving the bathroom and walking back to the room he shared with Anko and Yoruichi he 'saw' that Yoruichi and Anko were waiting for him with the heavy scent of sex in the air and covering each other. "You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?" He asked.

"Hehe maybe, you were in the shower for a long time Anko-chan and I just had little fun while we waited on you. Isn't that right Anko-chan?" Yoruichi said before slapping the older woman's ass.

"Ya Naru-kun if you didn't take so long you could have joined us." Anko said while kissing the younger woman on the lips. Hearing something hit the ground with a loud 'thump' they turned andsaw that Naruto was passed out with a nosebleed.

"You know it will be awhile before Naruto wakes up." Anko said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yoruichi asked.

"What a naughty girl you are Yoruichi." Anko responded.

"But you like it when I am naughty hehe." Yoruichi said.

"Ya I do" Anko said back before kissing her on the lips.

"Wait Yo-chan I have to tell Naru-kun something." Anko responded while walking over to Naruto. Anko whispered something into his ear waking him with a scream "Nooo!" before passing out again.

"So Anko-chan what did you say to him." Yoruichi asked.

"I lied about the ramen." Anko said between giggles.

"Anko you have been a bad girl for lying I think you need to be punished." Yoruichi said in a sultry voice.

"I would like that." Anko said happily before being kissed forcefully.

* * *

><p>With the Old Pervert<br>Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a good day he got all of the days paper work done and the new ichi ichi Busty Love that stared a busty blond with pigtails and a Young blond with ocean blue eyes the seem familiar to him, and like the pervert he is didn't notice a blond sitting in fort of his desk shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Land of Fire<br>Tsunade Senju was a Happy woman why because she had just won the Jackpot at Slots when she suddenly started to sneeze "Some one must be talking about me it better not be that pervert and I hope it's my Foxy-kun"(2) Tsunade thought while her inner Fan girl screamed and held you a sign that read's"GO FOXY-KUN I LOVE YOU."

* * *

><p>Back to the Hokage<p>

"Jiji should you really be reading the smut what would your wife think if I told her?" Naruto said while smirking.

"Naruto-kun when did you come in?" The Hokage asked nervously not want his wife to find out.

"Ever since you started to giggle like a pervert." He said while 'looking' at his Jiji hoping that he didn't become a pervert like him _"Unless my Hime's are apart of it"_ He thought to himself wall inwardly giggling like a pervert.

Dismissing the Anbu and activating the seals in his office "Naruto-kun I'm sure Anko told you that you fell under the CRA and that you will have harem what I'm about to till you is a SSS-class secret your father was." He started but stopped when Naruto raised his hand.

"Jiji I know who my Parents are and the Kyuubi but why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun you have to understand that you parents have many enemies if I had told you and the village you would have assassinations and all others searching for you, I didn't want you to be in danger." He said fearfully as he saw Naruto growing anger he started seeing the out line of a snake as big as Manda.(You all should know what he looks like now)

**"I would have been in danger you say? Ever since my birth I have had people try to kill me everyday until I be came a Genin, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE ALL THE BEATINGS, HAVING TO LOOK THROUGH TRASH JUST TO GET TO THE NEXT DAY, I STILL HAVE ALL THE SCARS FROM IT" **He said with his rage out of control.

"Sca...scar's I don't see "he said both shocked and disappointed himself and the village.

"That because I use a powerful genjutsu that neither the Hyuuga,Uchiha or even you can dispel or see though that was taught to me by hakucho(Swan)." Naruto said getting his anger under wraps. Removing his jacket and mesh shirt dispelling the genjutsu with a quick "Kai" the Hokage saw all the wound markings from his right shoulder to his left hip KYUUBI NO YOKI was craved into him. One of his arms looked like it was cut off and reattached, on his back was a image of the Kyuubi brand on him like a tattoo, But on his chest it looked liked someone had shoved there hand full of lightning through his heart,and across all visible part's of him were scar that ranged tiny to medium in size and shape.

"Na...Naruto I hope that you can forgive this old fool for not to protecting you better it's just the civilian con" Hiruzen started but stopped when his saw the anger within Naruto was rising.

"Look jiji I don't hate you but it will be a while before I can truly trust you, and fuck those civilians you are the Hokage they have to listen to you not the other way away around what happened to the man that was one of the best Hokages this village has ever had since my father died. The civilians have been sucking all the power from you turning you into nothing but a puppet I mean they have turned the Hokage title into nothing but a hyper paper pusher that has no real power while they just sit on there fat ass ordering you the the Hokage around like a bitch. You need to man up and show them who the fuck is the real person in charge." The blond Jinchuuriki ranted smashing his fist on the oak desk cracking it a little.

"You're right Naruto-kun." The old Hokage lowered his head down in shame. "I have let those civilians take the power from me but that will change starting now!" Sarutobi said with fire in his eyes burning brightly. "Come on Naruto-kun it's time we tell them about your parents and Heritage, also Happy Birthday! How about later tonight I take you out for all the raman you want." He said with a happy grin but inwardly all ready feeling his wallet getting lighter the thought of taking Naruto out for all the raman he could eat.

"Jiji if you're lying to me about the raman bad things are going to happen to you and your little book." Naruto threatened lightly.  
>Hiruzen raised his hands in defeat to save his precious novel. Deactivating the seals and summoning Anbu he told them to inform the council of an important meeting and they where needed now<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Council Chamber Ten-minutes later<p>

"Sarutobi what is so important you had the Anbu come get us?" Danzo asked.

"That's Hokage-sama to you and everyone else, I have let you push me around far to much and it all stops here today am I CLEAR?"The Hokage said while unleashing some KI.

"Hai Hokage-sama." was there answer but one.

"Fuck you Sarutobi we are in control here not you and you will do what we say and I order you to kill that demon brat and snake whore now." Said a fat council man wearing a cheap black suit.

"Anbu take this trash to Ibiki and tell him his free to do what ever he wants for trying to order around the Hokage any one else want to try and order me around I dare you!" Letting loose more KI.

"Good now as you know 13 years ago The Kyuubi attacked our village but what you didn't know was also on that day his child was born we got that out the way the reason why I called you here is The Yondaime had a son and all so a bloodline." The Hokage continued.  
>Everyone was shocked but none more then Danzo and his helpers, all the clans head but one were not as shocked since they suspected that he had a son, Mikoto Uchiha was the only one not shocked period as she was there was when Naruto was born.<p>

"The Yondaime had a son and a bloodline why didn't you tell us before these is an important matter that should have been discussed after his death." A civilian said angrily forgetting who he was talking to.

"You dare order me around like I am a common civilian, you forget who you are talking to. Be happy that I don't have you taken to be reacquainted with proper manners" The Hokage said leaking KI to get his point across before calming his KI seeing as a few of the council passed out.

"Hokage-sama why didn't you tell us until now?" Koharu asked.

"Because Minato-kun asked me not to, but in recent events I have no choice but to tell you since Minato's son figured it out himself along with his bloodline." The old monkey summoner said.

"Hokage-sama you said that the Yondaime-sama had a bloodline why hasn't anyone witnessed it yet?" Inoichi asked.  
>The Hokage couldn't help but smirk after hearing that "You have all have seen his bloodline at one point or another." Hiruzen responded while trying not to laugh at there confused faces. "The Tri-pronged kunai, it was apart of his bloodline and apart of his soul that is the way his bloodline works. Every member of his clan would undergo a from of meditation in which they search the soul of the blade. From what I was told every sword was different and so were the abilities granted by them, never has an ability been seen twice."<p>

"But Hokage-sama the Yondaime never carried around a sword, only the kunai care to explain that for us?" Tsume asked.

"Yes I can Tsume-chan you see there were individuals so powerful that it was impossible for them the seal there zanpakutō, so they were trapped in their released forms." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama you keep talking about sealed and released forms, what are you talking about?" Mikoto asked.(I am to lazy to explain it so go look it up).  
>Many on the council were shocked at what they had heard and many started plans to get there one of there daughters into marriage with the Yondaime's son while Danzo...well he was just being Danzo.(Lol).<p>

"Neko go inform the Yondaime's legacy that he can enter now." The aged Hokage said with smirk.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Neko responded before leaving the room.  
>Five minutes later Neko had yet to return. A second Anbu was summoned to retrieve the two people, not a minute after the ANBU departed he was thrown back into the room with an unhappy Naruto and Neko who looked to be a little shaky in the legs.<p>

"What do you old shits want, I was busy doing something important and very very pleasurable!" Naruto said with his eye brow twitching.

"What are you doing here boy get out now we are waiting for the Yondaime's son and we don't need dem-I mean you here" One of the civilians said.

"Well its clear as day Jiji asked Neko-chan here to come and get me, which lead me to believe that I am the Yondaime's son."Naruto said with a bored tone and for the five minutes there were sounds of outrage and hate coming from most of the council members when Naruto walked in the started Yelling that the"demon" wasn't the Yondaime son or that he should be put in the ANBU assassination squads that had the lowest chances of survival.

Getting a headache form all the yelling The Hokage finally stopped them "Enough, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime I was there along with Mikoto and if you don't believe me here is the birth certificate signed by the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki a.k.a Aki Suzume(3)but what you don't know is that the Uzumaki own half of this village along with most of your shit!" The Hokage said happly causing the civilians to go into a frenzy again while screaming that The Demon brat neither owned half of the leaf or could be the son of their hero.

"Enough Narutois the Yondaime's son and he owns half of the leaf if you got a problem with it then you can leave now." Seeing no one exit the Hokage continued were he left off. Hiruzen revealed to every occupant of the room four large scrolls, the first being yellow, second orange, then brown, and finally white.

"These were the scrolls left behind by the Yondaime for his son. Now Minato-kun mastered the art Fuuinjutsu, he put a seal on them so that only someone with his blood can open them. Naruto-kun these rightfully belong to you." The Hokage said handing them the Our favorite blond hero.

"Thanks Jiji but I'm not letting you off the hook that easily, just give me your New ichi ichi and you will be one step closer to regaining my trust." Naruto(4) said with a grin.

"NOOO, NOT MY ICHA ICHA PLEASE NARUTO ANYTHING ELSE I BEG OF YOU, JUST DON'T TAKE ME BABY FROM ME!" Hiruzen begged hugging the orange book to his chest.

"Jiji your making a scene and I guess I will have to tell your wife." Naruto said with a serpent like grin.

"Oh please don't tell her..." Seeing the predatory smile Naruto sported the aged Hokage knew he was defeated "Alright take it, but please take good care of Icha-hime."  
>With tears flowing like a waterfall Sarutobi handed over his new Icha Icha signed by Jiraiya. a metaphorical black corner appeared around Hiruzen as he sulked and muttered on about "Giving up his book."<p>

Many of the council could only sweat drop at the childish behavior displayed by their leader, Tsume on the other hand whipped a camera out from between he luscious bosom and snapped a few pictures thinking of the perfect blackmail material for later.

"Ahem Hokage-sama Naruto-san, I believe we need to get back to the business at hand." Shibi said.  
>Sighing deeply still mourning for his loss the Hokage agreed "You're right, now Naruto I need you to open the brown scroll first."<p>

"Alright Jiji" Naruto said before safely putting his icha icha away in his kunai pouch seeing as it was empty at the moment. Naruto pumped his chakra into the seal on the scroll and with small plume of smoke two much smaller scrolls with the kanji for "contracts" and "keys" were in his hand.

"Mmm Jiji what now?" Naruto asked not sure what to do next.

"Read the one that says contracts and you tell me, it was meant for your eyes only." The Hokage said.

"Okay then." Naruto responded while opening the scroll and lifting his headband out of the way but keeping his head angled so that no one saw the change to his eyes and he began reading the contents.

_" Dear Naruto if you reading this that must mean your a genin now and that Hiruzen Sarutobi told you who I am. First off I want you to know I love you with all my heart and that that I never meant to hurt you in anyway. Unfortunately this is not the time for my apologies, now Naruto this scroll is different from the other because its a marriage contract your mother and I wrote up for you, The first one was with the Yuuhi clan head Shinkuhime(5) you are set to marry her daughter Kurenai when ever possible for the both of you._  
><em>The next one is a little how should I put it different you see Naruto during my time as Hokage I have seen many thing one such thing was a place called out world boy was it strange anyways I had came across a humanoid race called Shokan there half-dragon half-human and are the enemies of the Centaurian a race of beings whose bodies resemble hybrids of humans, horses, bulls, and what I was told by the leaders Queen Mai and King Gorbak the to race have be at war for so long that it was lost to history,Now Naruto the shokan have slowly been losing the war and by the time you read this many will have been wiped out so I made a deal with the King and Queen you are to be married to there daughter Princess Sheeva on your 13th birthday that being said you should tell"jiji" because they will in the Council Chamber in 3...2... as Naruto got done a large portal on in the middle of the room a single figure stepped out followed by a smaller one soon after that the portal disappeared."Have fun son your going to need it with the friends your mother had there children are going to be far worse "haha" sucks "haha" to be" haha" your ass"Kami make it stop it hurts make it stop"son your Really going to need it Hahahahaha"<em>Naruto read his eyebrow twitching at the end(That seems to be happening a lot to him today).

"Who are you state your name and reason being here." Neko asked her sword ready to attack with her squad at the ready.

"My name human is Queen Mai and this is my daughter Princess Sheeva we are her for my daughter's fiancé." Queen Mai said.

While as of this was going down Naruto looked over the two woman and judging by the way the taller of the two cared herself and the style of her armor he knew She was Queen Mai she was over at least 7"5 maybe 7"6 with a large X shape scar on her face four arms all of which were heavily scared as a monument to all the battle's she's been in and Massive tits the put Tsunade to shame,one of which had looked to be a claw-like scars (Think bigger version of Sheeva and scared version of Sheeva's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon outfit on the one with the chin's).

So that made the other one Princess Sheeva(She has Her 2011 first outfit on which left little to the Imagination). Naruto couldn't help but look over the Shokan Princess her 7"feet evan frame easily dwarfing everyone in the room her Tan skin that looked so delicious good and muscled upper set of arms were folded under her breast while the her equally muscled under set where at her side but ready to fight if need her long shapely leg were toned to a great degree everything about her screamed"Don't Fuck With Me Or I Will Kill You".  
>But the only thing that was on Naruto's mind was"God damn they have some Nice sets of tits on them I wonder if they are as soft as they look just one grab that's it" Naruto Thought like the he was pervert with drops of blood come from his nose with his hand in a twitching with the need to grab the massive set of tits. "I must remember to thank Yoruichi for turing me into a pervert it's the best thing ever!" Naruto thought while gazeing at Sheeva's massive tits on par with Tsunade's that didn't go unnoticed by Sheeva who pushed her breast out more as if asking her fiance to grab them.<p>

_"It looks like my little kitsune fiancé is a pervert but why am I not mad about it?"_ Sheeva thought to herself with a smirk since she usually would beat the living hell out of anyone that looked her her like a sex object,_"It's like he is worshiping a goddess or some thing mmm if he wants to treat my like a goddess then I guess I can live with it for now."_ she thought to herself.

_"DAMN she is so beautiful the body of a goddess that I will LOVE worshiping to I mine come on kami she has got to have the best set of legs I have ever seen!" _Naruto thought to himself happily.

"And who is that that" The aged Hokage taking a battle stance asked breaking Naruto out of his perverted dreamland.

"That would be me, it seems father made a deal with Mai-sama here in exchange for marrying Sheeva-hime they and all of there kind would be under the NamiKaze protection an live on Namikaze land am I right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes your right, but will you honor your father's deal and marry my daughter and help my race?" Queen Mai asked.  
>All eyes turned to Naruto waiting for his replay.<p>

"I will honor my father's deal and marry your daughter Mei-sama" Naruto said happily.

"NARUTO-SAMA YOU CANT ME SERIOUS THERE DEMONS THEY COULD BE TRICKING YOU SO THEY CAN RELEASE THE KYUUBI!" screamed a Pink haired man by the name of Kodama(6-7)who was smacked on the back of his head by his wife Nikko(8) Farron the MILF with shoulder length light pink hair, D-cup breast and heart-shape ass,and nice shapely legs(Damn Naruto you need to get on that now)and the mother of Sakura Farron Haruno (Ok never mind) the heiress of the Haruno clan and "**Lighting**" Farron(9) Haruno the heiress of the Farron clan and one of the best Anbu out there on par with Yuugao."What have I told you about yelling so loud'she said while glaring at him.  
>"Kodama how are they demon tell me I just she a goddess in the flesh who's body that I will enjoy exploring and if I ever hear anyone call any of there race or any one of my wives like that again I will kill them on the spot I am I clear?" Naruto said in a deathly flat voice voice while unleashing some KI.<p>

''But Naruto-sama I am trying to look out for you well being they chould be demon looking to free the Kyuubi I mean with there odd apprance and them just coming in here you never know''Kodama said trying to reason with the young him get even more upset he quickly said"Hai Naruto-sama forgive me Mei-sama, Sheeva-sama, I was to judgmental of you it's just Minato was one of my close friend of mine's and asked me to care you if anything should have happened to him and your mother me and my wife would have been the one's to rise in the event of there death's but those." Kodama said pointing at a few others council's man "Blocked me and my wife's attempts when we tried to adopt you." Kodama said.

"Is this true Jiji?" Naruto asked the aged Hokage.

"Yes Naruto-kun it is indeed true, almost every clan head except Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Huuyga both for there own reason's tried to help them and you but by then I had allowed the council to have control" Sarutobi said.

_"Damn those assholes they always find away to fuck me over maybe I should feed them to one of my snakes."_ Naruto mentally laughed as he imagined some of the council members running from his snakes only for a rock to appeared put of no were causing them to trip giving the snakes enough time to catch the falling man and slowly started to eat them feet first all the while Naruto was watching with a bag of popcorn handy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for defending my daughter and I." Queen Mai said breaking Naruto out of his little world of pain,death and snakes devouring men.

"Well you are going to be my mother-in-law so it better if I start getting on your good side now." Naruto said with a foxy grin than made Tsume and Mikoto just want fuck him.  
>"So true Naruto" Queen Mai said with a small chuckle at her possible son-in-law.<p>

"Naruto-kun what does rest of the contracts say your marrying" Tsume said not noticing the "kun" suffix added.

"Next you will be marrying Tayuya no Genkaku(10) of the Succubus clan your Mother was the one with her friends Kurumu Kurono the Ruling Queen of the Succubus clans she will be the one to explain her marriage contracts may Kami have mecry on your soul your going to need it.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to start off bad for me" Naruto thought to himself. Reading the next half of the scroll written by his mom.

_Hey musuko(Son) I can't tell you how much I love you and how proud I am to say my Naruto you will be marrying Tayuya the daughter of my childhood friend Kurumu and I must warn you When the last time I went and visited, her daughter was around 7 years old and swearing more than most seasoned. If nothing goes wrong than you will meet her around the time of the Chuuin exam so you got a long time to prepare for the most swearing you will ever hear in your life and don't try to get her to stop I saw the last time someone tried to stop her and didn't end well I hope you have fun with your wife Na-ru-to-kun._  
><em>Next you will be marrying Mei Terumi it has always been a tradition for our two clan to have a alliance through marriage and I know your thinking that "Then way didn't I marry one of the them" it's because our home was destroyed before I could have a chance to see if I liked any of the man and woman and yes I AM bi-sexual all Uzumaki woman are bi-sexual by nature in order for us to find the one we want to spend our life getting back to the task at hand I had set this up with Mei's mother when she was still pregnant which was about 20 years ago by the time you read this. Terumi have a bloodline that allow them to create lava and Steam release so DON'T PISS her off or you will have to say good bye to Naruto Jr.<em>  
><em>Love you always your mother.<em>

"So Naruto-kun who will you be marrying?" Mikoto asked.

"It appears that I will be marrying Sheeva-Hime ,Kurenai, woman by the name Mei Terumi, and lastly Tayuya no Genkaku she hails from a clan of succubus and Anko oops did I say that last one out loud." Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly hoping no one caught his slip.

"Naruto-sama that snake-whore is a bad choice of a wife it would be wise to find another person for your consideration." A random civilian said.

"**What did you just say asshole, I know I didn't just hear you call ''MY'' Anko-chan snake-whore" Naruto said unleashing KI until the man passed out. "I thought so" Naruto said to himself as he calmed down.**

"Neko go get Kurenai Yuuhi"The Hokage ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama"Neko said before Shunshin the room.

_"So seeing were going to be here awhile I might as while get to know you my fiance on better"_Naruto thought so himself.

* * *

><p>ANs.<br>Naruto has honored his fathers deal but will he not care about the Shokan or will he use them as his on slaves and will have to wait and find out. Naruto about to try and get to know his fiancé will they click or will they crash and burn you will have to wait haha suck for you guys. I am doing great know that I can walk around after the surgery it got hard to do things But know I feel great thank the Goddess,Know why Yes People Sheeva's in the Harem why I have recently been reading some mk-naruto crossover and there hardly any Naruto x Sheeva so I decide to add her to the Harem so there will be no one from mass effect sorry for you ME fans. About Anko and Yoruichi yes they are sexually active with each other and not with Naruto even though they try to get him to join them Yoruichi's womanhood is intact they never use anything other then fingers,tongus(However you spell it)and a few snakes yes that rights they use SNAKES the luck little fucker's.  
>PM me or Leave a Review who should be the one to turn Naruto into a can be any one of his girls or a group or what ever you want. I am going to use six girls from both the bleach verse and Narutos worlds and they might not be the top five from each so keep that in mind. I have closed the poll for Narutos Harem.<br>Sorry about all the misspelling but I fixed and if there is any thing misspalled I will fix it.  
>Sorry about to sas-gay fight or anything like that I will get one out as soon as I can.<br>Naruto will start to try and get his zanpakutō next chapter key word TRY his not getting it until the Wave arc.

(1)Anko was trained by Kushina and asked her to tell Naruto about his Uzumaki heritage before she became unable to because she got to big and **FAT** to do any real ninja things(avoids flying frying pan followed by a drop kick from above).

(2)Possible feelings for love for our blonde hero.

(3)Red Sparrow.

(4)Naruto will be a pervert as in he will read ichi ichi and will spy on HIS Woman and woman he will fall in love with when they are at the bathhouse.

(5) Her name means Crimson Princess.

(6)His name means Echo guess who's the father he is off.

(7)Kodama and Nikko was the 4th's best friend and Kushina best friends and was asked to watch over Naruto should anything happen I got tired of all the fics that bashed Saskura mom and dad as demon-hateing-loud-killer sperkers.

(8)Her name means Sunlight.

(9)Yes people its Lighting from Final Fantasy XIII BUT SHE WILL NOT BE A HAREM MEMBER SHE is a guest star along for the ride for know at least.

(10)Tayuya of the Illusion

Naruto has read the contracts his Mother had set up for Him what will,Happen,Who will it be the ones to freak will have to just wait and see on the Next **Dragon Ball Z**(Bet that Killer Bee).

"This is Naruto you dumbass not Dragon Ball Z don't compare my Naru-kun Godly show to that crap"Anko yelled.  
>"Yes My Hebi-Hime but for the record I like DBZ it's great"Me.<br>Review,Review,Review or I will send Guy and Lee on your ass to hug you to death.


	8. Oc's Wanted

I need OC's that's all


	9. Plans,Plots and Old Faces

I'M BAAAAAAAAACK with another chapter in this epic tell of Love,War,Hate,Peace and all of the other good shit and things you love about this.

Sorry about the long wait I had kind of ran into a little block, add to the fact I had carpal tunnel in me left hand for several weeks and a few other things but now its all better I am ready to get this show on the road.

I have changed Naruto's Zanpakuto from Okoraseru Kami Umi Arashi(Enrage Divine Sea Storm) to Okoraseru:Shinhayate( Enrage: Divine Hurricane) on Akuma-Heika suggestion (thanks to)

I am also might be going to change the Harem Members.

I KNOW THERE ERRORS I WAS AT SCHOOL WORKING AT THIS SO I WASN'T REALLY PAYING IT MUCH MIND I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT I PROMESE TO FIX IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

_thought speech and pissed of Naruto:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said_

**Yelling and VERY PISSED OF NARUTO speech:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said**

Story speech:"Naruto it so Big"Sheeva said

* * *

><p>It had been two whole month since the council had found about his familynoble background and the public had some how found out about his parents and after much yelling,KI(from the old monkay) and deaths(civilians and/or a ninja or two)most of them finally got it through there head that Naruto was the son of two of the most famous clan in all of the world and that was when the problems of the civilians tried to get him to wed there daughter's so that they chould get political power for themselves,woman divorced there husbands at the chance to marry the_ heir of Konoha_ as he was called by many.

There were some good things to happen to him as well he married his goddess Sheeva A few weeks after there meeting and Naruto could happily say that he loved her and she loved him not that she liked to showed it around others much to the civilians displeasure not that he cared what they getting her to open up was easier then he thought it would be.

__Flashback no Jutsu__

_''So Sheeva-chan care to tell me a little about yourself''Naruto asked the four armed goddess as they waited for Neko's return _

_''Why do you want to know anything about me''She said rather coldly_

_''Come on were going to have to marry each other we might as well get to know each other''Naruto said with a foxy grin that could normally melt in icy persona,**K****ey** word being normally,All he got was a big,fat,cold ''**NO**''from the four armed goddess._

_''Come on I don't want our marriage to be so cold I want to get to know the woman that I'm going to wed''Naruto said_

_''No there were be no point in getting to know you I am doing this for my people only''Sheeva said sternly. _

_''Pleaseeee'' Naruto asked while use his kitsune-no-Jutsu aka the Big-eyed fox Jutsu._

_''Fine but if you ask anything perverted I will bet the living hell out of you''She said back._

__''YES'' Naruto yelled out happily.__

__Flashback no Jutsu kai__

There moving in was a major problem though many of the civilians saw them as demons so they tried to stay away from them as much as they and then there was a certain duck butted shaped haired Uchiha who could take a hint even if it were to bitch slapped him in the face always challenge him to a fights.

___Flashback no Jutsu___

__A few hours ago__

__''Dobe fight me''said a certain duck-butt haired Uchiha as Naruto lay in a tree petting Tora the demon cat,who was purring in content as her new master gently stroked her fur. __

_Turing___ to''look''down at Sasuke''Why would I fight you Sasuke''Naruto asked.__

_''Because I AM A Elite and your just a deadlast clan less loser who's mother was a no more then a common whore who got lucky with the 4th hokage and ended up knocked up and blackmailed him into marrying her.'Sasuke yelled._

_''No Uchiha I see no point in fighting you and also if you ever taking about my mother like that agin I promise you'll never live to see the next day''Naruto said with a alot KI before he want back to going back to laying in his tree with Yoruichi curled around his neck asleep with tora purring happlily in his lap as he gently stroked her fur._

_''Goukakyuu no Jutsu''Sasuke shooting the fireball at the tree with his sharingan spinning(1)._

_''Fine Sas-guy since you want to fight me meet me in the at chuunin exam stadium in a few hours.''Naruto said before he's shunshin home._

_''Soon dobe you will know you place in this world''Sasuke thought before leaving the area  
><em>

____Flashback no Jutsu Kai____

The Uzumaki-Clan Home was not really a home it was more like a fortress it had a 10 foot tall wall surrounding,the inner yard had a zen garden with a pond filled with koi fish swimming around peacefully with a few shokan children feeding them.

As for the shokan themselves they numbered less then 150 proof of the war's price and toll of the Shokan were pregnant woman,children and the elderly with so few in number they chose to say in a second smaller home not far from them the main one.

The Main home itself was HUGH standing it over 5 story's over 40 rooms and full bathrooms, 2 onsen,a armory and forge,a war room and a few other things.

* * *

><p><strong>In Naruto's Room<strong>

''So Naruto-kun I here you going to fight the Uchiha''Anko said kissing him on the lips as she entered here badroom and set in front of him.

''Where did you here that''Naruto asked her warping his arms around here stomach and pulling her into a hug and resting his head on her shoulder before kissing her on the cheek.

''Everyone's talking about the fight Of the _Great Clans Heirs_ the Uchiha has been telling everyone about your fight and how he was going to put you in your place in this world''Anko said enjoying the feel of his arms.

''Did he well I am going to fix that then''Naruto said while squeezing Anko butt.

''You really are a pervert foxy-kun''Anko said playfully as she wiggled her butt.

''Only yours and the others''Naruto said with a small smile.

''Try not to bet the Uchiha's prissy ass to much ok''Anko said with a small laugh.

''I will try''Naruto said kissing her neck before letting her go.

''I love you foxy-kun''Anko said kissing him on the lips before leaving there bedroom.

_''Naruto-sama''said a clam but almost gale like voice called._

Walking over to the Nodachi on the stand and he gently traced the length of the blade before picking it up always admiring the beauty of the blade.

_''Forgive me hime(2)-chan it was never my intent to forget you''Naruto said setting on down with the blade in his lap._

_''I forgive you this time but don't let it happen again''The blade said somewhat playfully_

Smirking he closed his eyes and entered his InnerWorld

**InnerWorld**

Naruto open his eyes and found himself in a open grassy field with several windmills blowing lazily in the the bottom of a small hill was a lake with a single figure standing at the down to the lake he was undoubtedly certain the figure was a female standing 5'5 her pale skin and feature's were only highlighted by the various shades of blue and gray of the Junihitoe she wore,her face was heart shaped with stunning light blue lipstick and waist length light gray hair(her is put up like Sode no Shirayuki from Bleach) a pair of geta lay to her right.

Turning her head she saw her master looking her over while saying along the line as beautiful which made her blush and turn smiled when he saw his partner of mind and soul turn away with blushing.''Hime-Chan''Naruto said using the nickname for his zanpakuto while hugging her from into the hug she enjoyed the contact of her master and secret love.

''So Hime-chan when are you going to tell me your name''Naruto asked,Turning around so she was facing him she placed her hand over his heart enjoying the feel of the organ rhythmic bet.

''I will you Naruto-sama''Hime said move her lips so that they where gazing his,''When your ready''She said she quickly moving away before he could kiss her with a playful smirk on her face as she left a stunned Naruto behind as so started to walking along the shore of the lake.

_''That little Minx' well two can play that game'Naruto thought_ to himself with a small to catch up with the sword spirit before ''accidentally'' tripping while calling out hime's name and as she turned around reached out and gasped any thing to stop his fall which was the front of her Junihitoe the fabric ripped easily allowing Naruto a good very of her H size breast that where barely held in the light blue bra so wore,the panties were a match in color to her bra,the panties them self look like there where to small which kept her ass cheeks together and the while Hime mind was processing what just happened.

_''Did he...no no Naruto-kun would never do something like THAT on intentionally''Hime thought to herself,_

_**''Keep telling yourself that you and I both know it was intentional''**_said a voice that sound like hers.

_''No no Naruto-kun is sweet he would never do anything like this intentionally would he''Hime asked not rally liking the thought of doubting her master,_

_**''Yes he would and by the look his giving you he likes what he see's I say we go get him before the others can''**_the voice said.

_''But Naruto-kun don't love me like that not like the others''_The voice said.**  
><strong>

**_''YA HE DOES YOU SEE THE LOOK'S HE GIVING YOU HE WANTS YOU LIKE THE_ _JUST LIKE THE OTHERS''_**the voice said.

Making up her mind so pounced on her master and pinned his arms above his head and attacked his mouth with licked her lips asking for permission to enter,there tongues meet and interned dance over each other as they battled for control which hime won out in the end.

''I've wanted to do that for so long Naruto-kun''Hime said more to herself,breaking apart from her master.

''Wow hime it was just wow''Naruto said with a large smile

''I am so sorry Naruto-sama I don't know what came over me''Hime said hastily hopeing her master wouldn't be to argery with her display of affection after she came to a realization of her feelings for him came out.

''Don't be sorry Hime-chan I enjoyed it alot''Naruto said with a silly grin

''You did''Hime asked carefully.

''Of course I did the fact that a beauty like you did it makes it alot more enjoyable''Naruto said before cupping her face and kissing her more.

* * *

><p><strong>With some civilians<strong>

''Damn demon brat how dare he challenge Sasuka-sama to a fight''Said a Merchant by the name Kenchi.

''It dosn't Matter Sasuke-sama will wipe the ground with the demon brat and it will prove the strength of the Uchiha clan to all''said a men who was a know Kyuubi hater that went by the name of Saka

''I don't know from what I heard the demon has become good enough to even be able to take on Chuck Norris on for at least a few seconds and live''Kenchi said

After a few minutes of silence Saka came up with a idea to stop the demon brat.

''Kenchi does the demon brat still goes to the ramen stand''Saka asked his friend

''Yes he goes there often and eats with the old chiefs daughter when she is not busy''Kenchi

''Ok Kenchi here the plan we take the old mans daughter and force him to spike the demon brats food to slow him down enough so Sasuke-sama can win''Saka said with no small amount of glee.

''I like the idea but the girl has seen us enough that she knows our face's she'll be able to identify us''Kenchi said

''That's why we'll get Uma to kidnippe her for us she'll just have to not use her real mask''Saka said.

''There's still the fact that the demon heals from everything we do to him he'll just cleanse himself of the poison long before the fight.''Kenchi pointed out.

''That would normally be troublesome but a few years ago a doctor came up with a drug or something to stop the demon's healing powers''Saka said.

''Its a plan then I'll tell Uma''Kenchi said add his own grin to match Saka's before leaving to infrom Uma about there plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With Naruto and Hime<strong>

Naruto was locked in a epic duel so powerful it could end the world as they knew it,he was tongue kissing hime. There tongues fighting for control of the other,a fight that hime manged to apart Hime enjoyed the flushed look on his face.

''Wants wrong Naruto-sama can't handle a little kiss for little old me''Hime asked sultry with a small who was still wheeling from the kiss could not from a comeback,which made the Hime grin even wider.

Snapping back into reality he warped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest the two enjoying the sun's rays as they lay in peaceful silence just simply holding each other.

''Naruto-kun please be careful when your fighting the Uchiha if I were to lose you I don't know what I would do''Hime said hugging him tightly afraid he would disappear at any minute

''Don't worry Hime-chan I don't do anything to dangerous for once in my life I got something in my life worth living and fighting for YOU and the others and hell even the shokan are my life and I don't plan on losing you or them anytime soon.'' Naruto said with all of his emotion.

''But still Naruto-kun please be careful there is still a lot of people that hate you even though the know your family's past and they would give anything to see you die''Hime said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

''Hime-chan look at me''Naruto asked lifting her chin so see she was looking into her eyes.

''When I say I won't lose I won't and that's a promise''Naruto said before kissing her on the lips,''Believe It''Naruto said after they broke apart from one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Some were in the middle of the Suna Desert<strong>

''Kushina-sama now your back what are you planning to do''Asked a woman of dark skin-tone and large breast,black and white cloths(Hint-hint)

''Simple my little empress-chan we find my son and then we find the asshole how sent me away and ripe him to shreds''Kushina

''As you wish Kushina-sama''the woman named said Empress said as 9 other people also wearing black and white joined the two people.

''This will be fun''said a blue haired man with a large smile.

''Yes it will my little panther yes it will''Kushina said_ ''Get ready Konoha becuse Kushina is back in town''_She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><span>I know it not long but i thought i put it out any ways you all deserve it fir sticking with me.<span>

1 Sasuke got his sharingan during the clan massacre.

2 Naruto don'st know her real name so he calls her hime.


	10. HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP! !

HELP PLZ SOME ONE!

I cant make a good fight i will give them a cookie of there choice.

Rules of the fight are:

Naruto Just barely wins

Naruto lose's the ability to use a arm(Pref is his left arm)

Sasuke use's Chidori and nips Naruto.

Naruto use's Hime in the fight and she cracks (how much is up to u) but it has to do with the fact Naruto was poison.

And thats all pm me ur version.

**Bonus**

**Kushina is given a Cookie**

* * *

><p>The Chuunin exam stage was set the time was right and Naruto was ready to fight.<p>

Standing across from Sasuke,Naruto stood wearing a skin-tight shirt black sleeveless shirt and a matching pair of black ninja pants and shoes his headband was replaced by a simple plan black cloth Kage striped to his back and Hime in his hands. Naruto slightly swayed to the side bracing himself with Hime he quickly righted himself.

_''Naruto-sama are you feeling alright I sense your weaken greatly your in no condition to fight''_Hime asked considered for the welfare of her master.

''I am fine hime just one to many bowls of ramen''Naruto said.

_''Naruto-sama''_Hime said before quieting down.

''Besides you remember what there other's said don't you''Naruto said.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Chuunin Exam Practice Room_

_Anko,Kurenai,Mikoto, and Sheeva walked into a sight many woman and a few man would die to see a shirtless and headband less Naruto sitting in the middle of the room with Hime in his lap in a meditative from,some of the old scar from his less than happy childhood were clearly visible Anko,_Kurenai, and Mikoto could not help but get mad at to village for their inability to tell an innocent man from the evil locked inside him.  
><em>_

_Sheeva on the other hand could not help but a little turn on by the many scars that donned his chest._

_Sensing the four women walk into the room Naruto opened his eye's to the sight of the four,Mikoto was shocked at the look of,Naruto who smiled a bit._

_''You see something you like Karasu-chan(1)''Naruto said as Mikoto tried to hide her blush._

_''Naruto-kun what happened to your eye's''Mikoto asked._

_Moving__ with in kissing space Naruto give her a quick pick on the lips that quickly ed turned into a full-blown make out session the two soon had to break apart for some air leaving a blushing and slightly horny_ Mikoto happy_ before answer her._

_''My eye's got like this from some that saved me from that saved me from myself''Naruto said._

_''So you all here to wish me __good lucK''Naruto said picking up Hime and placing her in her sheath and putting on his shirt much to the displeasure of the four women.  
><em>

_''Yap Foxy-kun hope you're ready to kick that Uchiha pompous ass no offence Mikoto-chan''Anko said doping herself around Naruto._

_''Non taking Anko-san truth is Sasuke has stopped being my son along time ago ever since the clan was massacred he has never been the same maybe this fight is what he need's.''Mikoto said sadly._

_''Yup bet it will _Karasu-chan I will teach him a humility lesson he wont soon forget''Naruto said with a thumbs up and a small kiss on the lips.__

_''I believe you will Naru-kun just don't hurt him to badly''Mikoto said with no small amount of blush._

_''I won't I will just give him a few broken ribs and maybe fractured bone or to''Naruto said._

__''I have something special planned for you if you win Foxy-kun''Anko said grabbing _Kurenai and pulling her into a heated kiss who returned it with equal passion. _____Naruto nearly passed put at the open display of sex but he held as up till Anko started to undo _Kurenai's bandage dress and fondling her bare breast, something caused Naruto to pass out from extreme blood loss.___

_''Hehe look like we broke him Kure-chan''Anko said as Mikoto poked his pale body with a small __smile __on her face.__Five minutes later Naruto woke up with his head in Mikoto's lap as she gently-ed run one of her hand's through his hair._

_''What happened to me''Naruto asked._

_''You passed out from blood loss like the big pervert you are''Sheeva said simply._

_''That cold Ryu-chan(2)''Naruto said as he sit in the corner by himself with a sad look on his face,some thing that made the other women in the room giggle._

_''So Naruto what is your plan to bet Sasuke''Kurenai asked._

_''I don't know if Kakashi really has trained Sasuke as much as I think he has then I will be in for a tough fight''Naruto said._

___''How will you counter the __sharingan is a better question''Anko said._

_''I got my ways Hebi-hime let's just say that takes to a certain some one that Duck-butt won't be able to copy my move's''Naruto said with a large grin._

_''I hope your right Naru-kun''Mikoto said softly._

_''You're cute when you worry _Karasu-chan''Naruto said making the older woman blush.__

_''Foxy-kun when you bet Sasu-gay I got a special reward for your hard work''Anko said placing one of Naruto hands on her exposed breast.''Go ahead give them a squeeze''Anko said with a small prompt.  
><em>

''_There so soft Hebi-chan''Naruto said getting a nose bleed._

_''They're all yours too if you bet Sasuke Foxy-kun''Anko said licking his ear_

Shunshing into the area Sasuke and Kakashi looked overly happy looking Sasuke.

''I hope you're ready to lose dobe''Sasuke taking the usual Uchiha fighting stance

''You wish duck-butt''Naruto said before the Uchiha charged at the blonde.

Sasuke threw some kunai at the blonde who dodged the deadly weapon using that time Sasuke made so hand sign and shoot some fireball at the blonde ninja. Naruto easily blocked the deadly weapons but was not prepared for the hard punch to the stomach that sent him stumbling back a bit from the force.

''I admit Sasuke that hurt bit but it won't happen again''Naruto righting himself with practiced ease.

''What ever you say dobe''Sasuke said before once again charging at the blonde.

Naruto easily dodged the first few attacks from Sasuke,but Naruto was slowly being pushed back by Sasuke constant attacks, trapping over his own foot Sasuke was placed in a bad spot.

**In the** **Stands.**

''Looks like Naruto is having a hard time out there Anko-san''Kakashi said with a smug smile.

''Looks like Naruto is turning this around Hatake-kun''Anko said just as Naruto landed a right hook to Sasuke's Face that sent him flying back and quickly-ed pressed his attack.

_''We will see Snake bitch''_Kakashi thought turning back to the fight.**  
><strong>

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto quickly used Sasuke mistake to his advantage attacking aiming a punch at Sasuke face Naruto hit him hard garbing his leg Naruto slammed Sasuke into the ground cranking it in the process


End file.
